


Shelter

by mesquee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesquee/pseuds/mesquee
Summary: Tragedy strikes as Reinhardt returns from a long journey to his once warm home now empty and desolate, abandoned of life as those he loved more lied cold and mangled on the dusty wood floor. He is forced to put to rest the ones he would have sacrificed the world for as the crusader of legend, the old Reinhardt the great, bears no resemblance of the man he once was, no boisterous laugh or booming voice. A couple months pass and the Queen gives birth to a healthy, tiny princess, the hope of the land with her wide, bright eyes. A dear friend, the King offers the aged Reinhardt the offer to watch over his daughter, to care and protect her when the time calls. With nothing but his job to anchor him to the world, Reinhardt takes on the task despite the many times he is reminded of his own small daughter he once held in his arms. Time pushes on as he watch the little princess grow, learning to grow with her as she performs the impossible: blossoming hope within his heart, helping him find the courage to live on for a better day. The little princess, too frail and tender for the cruel grips of reality, brings life back to the old crusader, a life he thought he had buried forever just a little before her birth.





	1. To A New Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic series inspired by [Shelter by Porter Robinson & Maedon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzQ6gRAEoy0)

He was there the day she was born, standing off to the corner of the room, a giant man and the king’s finest Crusader, watching quietly as the Queen now held her healthy and tiny, newborn Princess. He was surrounded by life and tears of joy, a slew of congratulations all around as the baby’s cry called out the age of new, the start to a prosperous beginning as everyone sent good wishes and blessing for as long as she may live.

The aged Crusader watched in a mix of joy and sorrow, memories he had long since locked away began to pool at the top of his thoughts, bringing back the sight of his late wife and child, the light of his world and as he looked upon the royal family, he could only think of the family he once had, the family he still loved—how euphoric it was for him to hold his precious little girl for the first time just as the King held the Princess for the first time. Aged and refined, shown to stand before the greatest tests of time, Reinhardt could feel his already broken heart break a little bit more as the baby cried and cooed, begging for attention from all that stood and everyone happy to submit for the tiny princess’ wails. And although he didn’t hate the child, no, he had no reason to do so, no desire to even disagree with the royal family for they too were close friends, there to give their blessings to his baby girl the day she was born, there to hold him together as he laid her down. 

And although he tried to give his blessings, to press a kiss against the newborn’s frail head, he couldn’t find the heart to do so, still broken from the loss of his life and the King forgave him just like any friend would, knowing far too well that it was all still too much for such a tender man as Reinhardt. But he forced himself to just look at her, even if he couldn’t cast her his blessings yet, and when he did, he couldn’t stop the tears that burned from his eyes, such a beautiful baby girl, just like his own with warm, dark hair and eyes as clear as day. 

Reinhardt had to look away, overtaken by the memories he held so fondly in his heart and the Queen insisted her husband go to the aged Crusader’s aide, leading him out of the nursery and into the gardens where he could share the lingering grief and sorrow that has plagued him since the start of the year. He tried to shake the shackles of despair and sorrow, trying to build back what was left of the man who bellowed and laughed without a care in the world, who stood tall and proud before the King. He tried to glue what little pieces he could salvage, anything he could to at least make it look like he was okay before his old friend but the King didn’t leave his side and instead quietly mourned with Reinhardt as they sat within the comfort of the garden, the flowers his wife loved dearly.

The King stayed despite what Reinhardt mangled to say and sat with the large man as he was breaking again inside, no longer able to take on the world before him, left with nothing but the memory of his wife and child and although it pained him, both for his late family and his friend, he couldn’t get the sight out of his head, tortured by the image that scarred itself onto the backs of his eyelids, in the depths of his mind; the sight of the royal family and how happy they look collected near the bed, a newborn in hand and it reminded him of his family, how he stayed near his wife’s bed, holding her as she held their baby. He remembered the first few moments he had with his daughter, how much he loved and cherished her; he remembered the day of her birth when he swore to protect his small family with his life, before anyone else, before the kingdom, before the King, before God; he would protect his family first.

And he was sure that he had offended God by his oath, there was no other way. Never had he done anything to deserve such a grief as he did, to come home from a long journey to a tarnished home, broken and torn, his wife and daughter killed, slaughtered more than he could stomach, unable to look at them during their funeral, a grand gesture put together by the King for a dear friend. Reinhardt was devastated, unable to focus or even find meaning to the life he struggled to hold onto, wishing every night that it was he who lied dead on that cold wooden floor, not his most treasured people in the world. The King did everything in his power to find the bastards who did it, who broke his dear friend’s heart and it wasn’t long before they were found, a band of bandits who wreaked havoc to small homes for no reason other than joy.

The King offered the villains to the command of his friend but Reinhardt couldn’t find the will in him to end the lives of the people who ended his, too gentle of a man when given the chance and opting to walk away with his head hung lower than it was before. For months, the King did all he could to possibly cheer the great man but nothing could have been done and he was forced to watch as the great Reinhardt, branded with a heart of gold and will of a hundred lions, wallowed in his despair, coming in and out of life with hollowed eyes. But that was before the birth of the new princess and as the King looked upon his friend, remembering the bright, wide eyes of his newborn daughter. He knew just the thing to lift the spirits of a friend who had sacrificed everything for the kingdom.

And that’s how it happened, how Reinhardt became the Princess’ personal bodyguard, staying by her and the Queen’s side, watching from afar as the baby grew. And despite the memories of his own daughter coming in and out every time he looked upon her small form, it was impossible for the large goof to not fall in love with her, unable to hold back a smile before a cooing baby with puffy, pink cheeks and pudgy, little fists who happily grabbed at his beard. The little Princess, besides her mother and father, cried at anyone and everyone who tried to near her who wasn’t the gentle giant, overjoyed by his grand stories despite not understanding a word he was saying, laughing at his booming proclamations and grand gestures. As she grew, the King and Queen watched quietly from the sidelines as their old Crusader was brought back to spirits with the help of an extremely tiny princess, barely able to stand on her own two feet. 

Reinhardt was moved into the castle, the King practically begging his friend to stay, insisting that it would have been great for the Princess’ well-being and of course, the gullible and kind hearted Reinhardt agreed to the arrangement, unable to say no whenever it came to the Princess because, although it was technically his job, the Princess had become like a daughter to him, helping to fill the cracks that had ravaged his poor heart with her gleeful grins and addictive laughs. She loved to give him books for him to read with, of course, over the top theatrics of jumping around and falling about, his booming voice loud enough for all the castle to hear as he proclaimed the heroine saved by the knightly prince and she cheered with childish fits of laughter, leaving her rolling back on herself as she giggled and heaved. He loved to tell her stories of his gallant adventures and courageous acts, leaving her in awe through most of it as the King tended to bust the old Reinhardt’s ridiculously tall tales of dragon slaying and princess saving. She loved to braid his hair and whenever she was allowed into the garden, she would pick beautiful bouquets for her mother, her father, and him. She loved to ride on his shoulders and he loved the carry her on his shoulders, sometimes going a little too far for the Queen’s heart and throwing the small princess into the air and catching her with a dramatic swoop as she screamed and laughed.

Reinhardt showed the little girl the world through his words and antics but every night, after he had read her a bedtime story and when she was slipping into the threshold of sleep, far from the jarring touch of reality, he would tell her a story about his family and how they lived. He told her about the day he proposed to the love of his life, the dainty wedding of their dreams, the birth of the light of his world. He told her a different story every night but tonight, he opted not to tell her a story but to make a promise, a blessing he had yet to give, to vow his life for the princess just as he swore his life to his family.

On that quiet night, as the princess lied tucked away from the chilling touch of Winter’s cold, Reinhardt swore his life for the princess, to serve and protect and raise her to be the finest Queen the Kingdom had ever seen. That night, he swore to stay by her side for as long as God permit and that if, God forbid, the time did come where he had to lay his life down for the Princess, he will gladly do so with a grin and a laugh on his lips. Not for the King nor the Queen but for the tiny princess that had filled the cracks in his heart with laughter and joy, who cared and raised the flowers that now bloomed within it’s once hollow chambers. He swore his life for the Princess and he begged God, pleaded to the Heavens, cried out his willingness to sacrifice everything, that he would be able to keep this one promise.


	2. The Beginning to an End

The princess grew happy and healthy, excelling in her lessons and secret trainings (as they liked to call it) by her one and only personal Crusader: Reinhardt. Besides her lessons in the sciences and arts, politics and all those boring things, he taught her how to brawl and fight, teaching her what it felt like to break a sweat and end the day exhausted, without a single ounce of energy left. He taught her the moral and beliefs of a Crusader, the rights and wrongs, the ins and outs, everything he knew he passed onto her and she took all of it with large, hopeful eyes, dreaming to one day become half as great a hero as Reinhardt was. And of course, with him and her obscure trainings, the castle became victim to new “havocs” as the more sophisticated bodies liked to call it and of course, those two were the biggest offenders. He often sneaked her out of her lessons early and in return, she would steal some pre-dinner dessert. He often took her out of the castle to explore the kingdom, one day bringing home a box of abandoned kittens Reinhardt couldn’t ignore, begging her parents with cries of integrity and moral code, throwing way-washed stories of how no honorable crusader could turn down the cries of the small and weak, kittens included. With all his efforts, which weren’t really needed since the Queen loved pets, the kittens were allowed to stay, the official roaming pets of the castle.

When she was 10, he taught her how to ride—how to really ride and not like some pompous ass—and took her riding through the forests and along the beachside, along familiar routes that, despite being retired, he remembered as though it was yesterday. When she was 12, he was able to convince a dear archer friend to teach her how to hold and mount a bow, teaching her the basics of how to shoot and what postures she needed to maintain; although, she wasn’t very good and all three, including her, was quick to conclude. She went through life like this, learning many unconventional things and when she met with other royal families, it was easy to see that she carried far more spunk than her peers, taking greatly after Reinhardt’s boisterous personality as she ignored the questionable stares. And when asked about it, her parents just laughed, taking no mind as they watched their daughter enjoy herself more than any around her. 

But the greatest must have been the dancing, surely the dance Reinhardt taught her when she was 13. It was the dance of commoners, often seen in bars and rowdy parties in cramped homes or smelly barns. Reinhardt somehow managed to teach her a series of folk dance that contained various twists and turns, dips and jumps, nothing like the conventional ballroom dance she never really cared for and when Reinhardt pulled her to the center of ball and ushered the band to play their song, she was more than happy to comply and her parents kept others from stopping them, enjoying the sight of their beloved daughter smiling so brightly the first time that night. And to more surprise, and some dismay, even they joined in, a once well-kept secret of the King and Queen that was now exposed as she laughed at the fact that her parents knew the dance. As a family, the four of them enjoyed themselves, Reinhardt and the King swift to switch partners as though they had done this many times before and from the tales she had heard about him and her father’s heroic travels, she wasn’t surprised to see her father before her with just as big a grin as her own. Sure, some of the guests were offended but no one could get mad at a family who was having fun.

Her life was bright, fun, filled with a new adventure every day as she travelled to distant towns with her family, saw the corners of the world through Reinhardt’s careful guidance. The castle became accustomed to their shenanigans as she made her weekly expenditure into the city, greeting the baker and the florist, the many scholars and children who now recognized her and knew her by name. She played and laughed with the people, danced with them under Reinhardt’s close supervision. She shared stories to the children just like Reinhardt used to do for her and brought flowers from the royal garden for all the little girls, weaving them into their hair and donning them princesses of the great land. There was no doubt that her life was filled with many smiles and an abundance of love for the land her family swore to protect.

But when she was 15, a little after the start of the new year, her world came crumbling down as a massive explosion overtook the gates of the castle, screams echoed left and right, as people ran every which way, gallant crusaders donned their heavy, shiny armor, ready to take on the castle’s enemies as she stood out in the garden, doe eyed at the debris that littered the snowy ground. She could hear the noise, see the disaster but everything seemed to blur into an intangible blur, moving far too quickly that it almost looked slow, her eyes unable to focus on everything that was happening around her. Reinhardt was quick to return to the garden, running to pull the princess the opposite direction as he held her small hand tight within his large one, her skin as pale as he had ever seen her as he led her along the halls and down stair cases, through doors to the farthest part of the castle. It had been so long since the old man had seen violence and his heart cried to know that it was finally time for her to see the cruel horrors of the world, still to pure, too kind for this gripping clutches of reality.

He tried to talk to her, to somehow quiet his booming voice as they weaved through the castle. He tried to fill her ears with his voice and not the chaos that was fading behind them, to somehow salvage the bits of her that wasn’t already tainted with conflict but she was dead silent the entire time, unable to register the world around her, unable to hear his voice.   
Who was attacking them? Were they attacking the city too? The kingdom? What about the maids and the cooks? The old nanny in the cellar who told her stories of magic and fairies? The gardener who showed her how to grow and raise plants or his son who always brought her fresh flowers in the morning? What happened to the musician who taught her how to play the piano? The painter who helped find her passion in the arts? The baker outside of the castle who always gave her the best bread from his batch? The children down in town square who played with her all these years? The front guards who let her sneak out? The cats who always slept in her bed? What about her mother and father? Where were they? Were they at the front of the castle? Were they safe? 

The tears pooled from her eyes and for the first time, she felt small, tender and frail, too weak to do anything to protect the people she loved. She cried as her heart wept and when Rein looked back to check whether or not they were being followed, he was met by the Princess’ tears and his heart ached for her as he watched his own cry. The large man didn’t hesitate to stop and pull her into his arms, doing all he could to shield her shattering heart. Reinhardt wiped her tears and held her small face in his large hands, cupping her cheeks to keep her steady as puffy, teary eyes stared at his strong and determined ones. He promised that everything would be okay, that nothing will happen, that she’ll be okay and that tomorrow, this would all fade away like a distant dream.

“How,” She wept, “How?” He pulled her close as he cried into his shoulder, trembling from a mix of fear and sorrow, anguish and despair. “How can you say that? How can you still smile?”

He chuckled. “I’ll let you in on a small secret.” He combed his large fingers through her hair. “Whenever I feel sad or lost, I always remind myself why I’m still here, who I want to protect.” He ran his fingers through her tears. “And when I remember the people I love and care for, the people I want to protect, I find the courage to move on so than I can see them again tomorrow.” And in that moment, when he looked at her, he had never felt so proud and honored to watch her grow, watch her bloom into the bright pillar of hope he knew she would one day become.

“I want you to try,” His voice gentle for the first time as she hiccupped from her tears, lip quivering and blood pooling just beneath her cheeks. “Try to think of all the people you want to see tomorrow, the baker and the kids in the city, the gardener boy who is stupidly love with you—” She choked on her laugh as Reinhardt laughed as well. “and the chef who always make extra dessert just for us.” He combed the stray hairs from her face as she tried to think, her tears finally slowing down as he caught every one with his gentle, calloused hands. “Your mom and dad and the kingdom you love so much.” He smiled fondly at her as she held onto his arms for support. “Think of those people and smile for me one more time.”

Clumsy but she nodded, trying to think of all the people she loved, all the people she cared about, all the moments and memories she shared with those people that filled her heart and she smiled, as broken and hurt as it was, she smiled and Reinhardt grinning his signature, goofy grin, shaking her up with a hearty laugh as he was quick to tease how quickly she grew up, claiming that she was no longer a child despite already being 15. She laughed openly with him and he pulled her in for one last tight embrace before taking her hand again and leading her to the back of the castle, finding others who ran alongside them: the old nanny, the chef, the gardener and his son. Explosions were coming closer and screams were becoming more clear as they tried to hurry to the underground tunnel that led to the outside of the castle. Looking back, Reinhardt stood tall before the doors that led to the underground cavern, the King and Queen just behind with a group of Crusaders at their sides. 

The Crusaders forged a path, splitting into two as one group went into the taverns and the other stayed to protect the door. As she was instructed to descend the long flight of stairs, she pulled his hand with her but the tall mad refused to move. She tugged at the large man but he didn’t budge. She looked back in confusion only to meet his back as a stark reality washed over her eyes and for a moment, she was breathless. She called out his name quietly, just barely above a whisper and although she was convinced her didn’t hear her since he didn’t turn around, Reinhardt heard her loud and clear. And with each, jerk and yank to his large arm, he could feel his heart break as she cried out for him to follow her, begged him to enter the cavern. She insisted that everyone would understand if he came, that he needed to hurry because no one besides her parents were allowed to enter before her.   
And even though it broke his heart and hers, this much he as certain, Reinhardt refused to move and for the first time in her life, she could feel his hand tremble as she held onto his. Take care of her, he instructed the gardener boy and he let go of her hand but she refused to let go of his. No. No. She begged, pleaded with the heavens that he would come, that this was all a dream, holding onto his large hand for dear life, hoping that somehow, someway, this nightmare would suddenly end. And despite her cries, her pleas and begs, he looked back at her and smiled. He smiled at her gently, warmly, kindly, lovingly and she knew, she knew better than she could ever put to words, that this was the end and God did she wish that this was all some cruel joke. God, she begged, let this all be a dream.

Reinhardt held her small hand, her unsteady and cold hand that held onto him so tightly and for the last time. He held her hand in both of his, replacing the cold with the warmth that bloomed in his heart. “You’ve given me the strength to live on as the man I wanted to be when I lost everything I ever loved. A wee lass like you brought hope back into this old man’s life,” He whispered against her skin. “I’ve sworn my life to protect you, not because you are the princess but because you are all I have left and I’ll gladly lay down my life if that means you can see a brighter tomorrow.”

She was sure that was the sound of her heart breaking, watching him with teary eyes as he pulled his hand away from her, forcing her to let go before turning at the boy. And he did as he was instructed. He pulled her into the cavern despite her cries and moans, begging and pleading to the Gods that Reinhardt would be okay, that he would come back, as she was carried in his arms and taken down the stairs where she watched that door close for the last time, bolted down from the inside and out. In that moment in time where her cries echoed through the poorly lit staircase, she could feel a darkness set in her heart as she was pulled away, as she eventually walked through the tunnel, following everybody else as she stayed eerily quiet, doing everything she could to remember the words he told her, trying to make herself believe in the fairy tales of the great Reinhardt coming back from battle with that big ol’ grin of his. She tried to make herself believe; she begged herself to believe, to believe in his tall tales and great acts. She tried to believe and when she couldn’t, when it was finally over, she knew that starting today, it was the beginning to an end.


	3. To an Old Friend

Despite the rain the past few days, today was bright and warm, the clouds sparse but large against the vibrant blue sky. A gentle breeze danced through the air as she stood before the garden, a smile on her lips as she let her horse roam through the the light trees and open fields, feeding on the overgrown grass just beneath their feet. She looked over the garden, the various colors and variation of flowers spread across the land that seemed to go on for miles, a hidden away oasis before the sun and sky filled with the flowers he loved, the flowers his wife and child loved—at least all the ones she could remember from his quiet stories before she slipped into the clutches of sleep, far back when she was still too young to realize just how blessed her life really was. Before the open field, just outside the beginnings of the forest, she could feel the world disappear and her worries become small, finally able to breath for the first time in what felt like forever. 

As she entered the garden, she followed the stoned path, passing each flower that held a story, each cared and grown with as much love as she could give. She remembered the first time she made him a crown of yellow dandelions and how much he loved it that he refused to take it off for the rest of the day. She remembered the red roses he always tucked into her hair, the lilacs he brought to her bed whenever she was sick. She remembered the purple browallias, the white moonflowers, pink carnations, blue comfeys, she remembered each and every flower, every story that hid behind each one and she smiled to herself, a small laugh on her lips as she neared the end of her long journey, at the end of the path where three gravestones laid: a child, a mother, and a father—a husband, friend, mentor, and hero. 

She kneeled before his grave, greeting him with a smile as she always did and swore to always will, fingers trailing along the warm stone and carved name, still able to see his big ol’ grin, hear his hearty laugh, feel his tight embrace when she closed her eyes. God, how many years has it been since that fateful day, since the last time she would ever see him smile, hear him laugh. She thought back to before the attack, before the worst day of her life and she remembered the stories he loved to tell, the boisterous theatrics of the giant man who cared for her when she was not even a year old. She remembered the dancing lessons, the numerous times they sneaked out of the castle, all the sweets and treats he would let her have in the town. She remembered all his Crusader lessons, all his teachings on morals and heroics. She remembered all the hushed bed time stories and good night kisses, all the times he teased her about the gardener boy who was hopelessly in love with her. She laughed lightly to herself as she stared at his name, etching it deeper into the walls of her heart so she would never forget.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring my daughter,” She spoke quietly within the wind, hardly speaking at all but knowing, deep down, that he heard every word. “But she’s a healthy and very happy baby who shares the same name as your daughter actually.” She laughed lightly to herself, unable to pull her hand away from his name on the stone. “Gardener boy and I are happy with our daughter and we wish to raise her how you raised I. I’m glad I had a daughter. My husband’s a horrible king so it might have been a little harder if we had a son. He’s so bad that he hardly knows which spoon to use during dinner even though I tell him to use whichever he likes!” She spoke out loudly in disbelief, still laughing at how out of place her poor husband was, “but it’ll be alright since I’m by his side. And since he’s not from a royal line, I’ve been the ruling Queen just like my grandmother. It’s a little scary but I know I’ll be alright since you’ve taught me how to stand on my own and showed me the beauty of the kingdom I love…”

The Queen pulled her fingers from his name, setting folded hands on her lap as she looked down at the other two gravestones, the names of loved ones that would never be forgotten, carved by trembling hands of a man who had just lost his world. “I tell her stories of heroes and dragons, the brave travels of the mighty Reinhardt Wilhelm, the crusader of legend. I also tell her all the quiet stories of Reinhardt, the lover, whose passion was deeply ingrained in the land and all those he met. My daughter loves the stories, she really does, though I’m horrible at the theatrics and exaggerated throws you used to do,” She laughed to herself and in that moment, she could hear him laugh with her, loud and bold, a laugh she could never forget.

Her memories pooled to that cold winter’s day, the day the world fell dark. She remembered the quiet hallway hidden in the castle where he held her trembling body, a 15-year-old girl who knew nothing about the true cruelty of the world. She remembered her tears as they pooled in her eyes and she remembered his words, his final lesson, and she smiled. She smiled as she thought of everything she had left, everything she needed to protect. She thought of the life ahead of her, the life that waited for her to live and she smiled as she looked upon his name, no longer small and naïve.

And it’s a long way forward, so trust in me  
I’ll give them shelter, like you’ve done for me  
And I know, I’m not alone, you’ll be watching over us  
Until your gone  
([Source](http://genius.com/Porter-robinson-and-madeon-shelter-lyrics))

“May the heavens treat you as kindly as you’ve treated me, Reinhardt,” She whispered a prayer, a wish into the wind hoping that it would reach God’s ears. “And until we meet again, I will protect all that you have loved, just as you have protected me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for finally reaching the end of my short story fic! This is actually the first chaptered fic I've written that isn't a complete compilation of shorts and one shots (which I tend to deviate towards). It's not the best but hopefully from this, I'll become more confident in writing chaptered pieces and be able to put out more compelling and well written works. Once again, thank you for reaching the end! ^^


End file.
